Santa's Got a Brand New Bag continued
by AmandaLynn
Summary: This story begins where the original episode ended.


Santa's Got a Brand New Bag – Continued

This is just a little something I came up with.  Maybe slightly AU but then again, it may not.  We'll never know, will we?  Anyway, just wanted to give you a Christmas Eve goody.  Hope you enjoy!  The original episode was written by Lloyd Pye.

This story begins right after the kiss at the end of Santa's Got a Brand New Bag.  Rating G

The backdoor crashed open causing Lee and Amanda to jump apart.  The sound of stomping feet could be heard along with the grumbling of two teenaged boys.

"I told you we had enough," Phillip shouted at Jamie.

"Dad said we needed more," countered Jamie.

"Boys! That's enough!" shouted Joe.  

"Fellas, it's Christmas Eve.  Don't you think you could forget the bickering for just one night?  Besides, we have company," she indicated by gesturing toward Lee.  She headed toward the kitchen placing their dinner plates in the sink.

"Sorry Mom," the boys said in unison.

While Joe and Jamie tended to the fire, Phillip showed Lee the Christmas tree, pointing out the special ornaments.

"That one is Grandma's.  It from the first Christmas she and Grandpa were married.  Here's one of Mom's – baby's first Christmas.  These two are Jamie's and mine.  Each year we get each other ornament marking something special that happened during the year.  Grandma says that way we'll have our family history forever.

Returning from the kitchen, she said, "Listen, why don't you run upstairs and see what's keeping your grandmother and Aunt Lillian.  Then we can open some presents."

"All right!" they each hollered as they raced up the stairs.

"Lee," Joe offered, "how 'bout some eggnog?"

Lee took the eggnog from Joe feeling a little awkward.  Here he was among Amanda's family on Christmas Eve.  It had been a long time since he had really celebrated Christmas, choosing instead to ignore the day rather than deal with the painful memories it evoked.  

But the warmth and acceptance of this family began to work its holiday magic and Lee began to enjoy the festivities.  He still felt a little strange but he no longer felt like he didn't belong.  

"Lee," Amanda called out to him, "there's someone I like for you to meet.  This is Lillian Spenser, my aunt, my mother's younger sister."

"Only by eighteen months and don't you forget it.  Besides, she's the old maid of the family," Dotty chimed in.

"Mo..ther," Amanda pleaded.  "It's Christmas.  You two are worse than the boys ever thought of being."

Lee decided that this situation called for some Stetson charm and he laid it on pretty thick.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Spenser."  He bowed graciously, offered his hand, which she took and he raised it to his lips.  I can see where Amanda gets her beauty.  It obviously runs in the family," he said looking from one sister to the other.

A flustered Aunt Lillian answered back, "Why thank you, and please call me Lillian.  My, my, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?"  

Dotty whispered, "See, I told you he was a keeper."

Both Lee's and Amanda's faces reddened slightly.  

"It's time for presents," Jamie shouted.  Everyone sat down and the boys began passing out presents.  He watched the boys as they opened several of their gifts and shared in their excitement over each new discovery.  When Jamie placed a brightly wrapped package in his hands, he was surprised, but he tore into it with the same enthusiasm as the boys.  When he opened the box, he laughed as he pulled out a brightly colored scarf.  

"This is just what I needed," he said as he wrapped it around his neck.

Lillian was the next to open her present and when she did she shrieked with joy.  "Is this real?  Are you telling me this is my present?"  She jumped and threw her arms around Dotty's neck.  "I can't believe it, I simply can't believe it."

"Aunt Lillian, what is it?" Jamie asked.

"Tickets to see the Radio City Music Hall Rockettes and tickets to CATS.  I have been waiting all my life to see the Rockettes.  I can't believe you did this.  Oh Dotty, I love you"

"Well, just don't expect anything for your birthday this year.  This present covers both."

Everyone laughed.  The evening progressed with the opening of several more presents and a round of cookies and eggnog and everyone chatting happily.

"Mom," Jamie said, "I think it's time, don't you?"

Amanda smiled and ruffled his hair saying, "I think you're right.  Why don't you go and get them and we'll get started.  Phillip, will you turn off the lights, please? "

"Let me take these things into the kitchen out of the way and then we'll get started," Amanda said as she gathered the empty dessert plates and cups.

"Here, let me help you with that," Joe offered as he jumped up off his chair.

They put away the cookies and the eggnog and loaded the dishwasher.  Joe was somewhat tense as he suddenly pulled Amanda toward the laundry room.

"Amanda, I have a really big favor to ask of you.  I know you like to be together as a family on Christmas but I was wondering if, well if.."

"If what, Joe?"

"Well since this is the first time in a long time I've been home at Christmas time, I was wondering if you would mind if I took the boys to see my parents sometime tomorrow afternoon.  My parents would really like to see them and you too, if you'd like to come."

Amanda didn't know what to say.  She knew her mother and Aunt Lillian would be leaving late tomorrow afternoon for their New York City adventure but now, Joe wanted take the boys for Christmas as well.  She knew the boys would enjoy seeing their grandparents but she wasn't sure how they would feel about leaving on Christmas day_._

"Joe, I know the boys love spending time with you and they would love to see your parents.  I'm just not sure how they'd feel about going on Christmas day."

Joe smiled sheepishly and said, "I talked with them a little about it when we went outside for the firewood.  They want to go but they feel bad about leaving you here by yourself since Dotty and Lillian are going to New York.  I asked them not to say anything about it until I had a chance to talk with you."

Amanda could see by the look on his face that he really wanted this.  How could she deny him this one request after all the time he had been away from the boys?  He was really making an honest to goodness effort to reconnect with his sons, not by buying them expensive gifts or giving them money, but by trying to once again become a part of their lives.  Amanda knew it was important for them to have their father in their lives so she agreed.

Lee noticed that Amanda was more subdued when she and Joe returned from the kitchen.  He wondered what had transpired to cause the change in her but he knew this was not the time to say anything.  But, he reasoned, if Joe King had done something to hurt her, he'd never let him live it down.  

"Uh..It's getting late.  Maybe I should go," he said as he started to rise.

Amanda felt him stiffen and placed her hand on his shoulder.  Looking deeply into his eyes, she pleaded, "Please, stay."

Suddenly Jamie bounded back in to the room with a Bible and a book.  

Phillip piped in saying, "You can't leave yet, Mr. Stetson, this is the best part of the whole evening."

"Yeah," Jamie added, "we always read the Christmas story and '_Twas the Night Before Christmas'_ on Christmas Eve.

"Besides," Aunt Lillian piped up, "we have to do something before Dotty gets snockered on the eggnog."

"What?" Dotty protested.

Before things could escalate between the two sisters, Amanda handed Joe the Bible and he opened to the second chapter of Luke and he began to read.  A hush settled over the room with the re-telling of the familiar story of the first Christmas.

"And suddenly, there was with the Angels a multitude of the heavenly hosts, praising God and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."

The room was quiet for a few moments as the occupants allowed the words to settle over them.  

Then, Phillip turned toward his mother.  "Mom, I know you usually start 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' and we all take turns, but would you mind this year if Mr. Stetson starts?"

Amanda's eyes welled up with tears.  She took the book Jamie offered and said, "I think it would be a lovely idea."  She handed the book to Lee and turning to the page where the poem began.  "My father and mother read this to me each Christmas Eve when I was a little girl."

Lee took the offered book realizing how very special this was to her.  He felt honored to be included as a part of this holiday tradition.  With a soft voice, he began to read.  After the first verse, he passed the book to Amanda and round the room it went until the very last verse.  The book was passed back to Lee and he read,

            'He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

            And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

            And I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

            "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"'

"Cool," said Phillip.

"Radical," Jamie replied.

"Okay, you two, it's time for you to get in bed.  Santa won't be stopping by to bring you any presents if you are still awake, so scoot!"

After only limited grumbling, the boys said their goodnights and thanked Lee for coming.  They headed up to bed bidding everyone farewell.

"I think it's time for me to retire as well," Aunt Lillian said.  "We've had quite a long day and there's so much to do before tomorrow afternoon.  It was nice meeting you, Mr. Stetson."

"Thank you, ma'am, it was a pleasure meeting you as well.  And please, call me Lee."

Dotty and Lillian both offered hugs to Lee, fawning over him like a prized turkey.  They took turns regaling him with the details of their trip.

Before Amanda could rescue Lee, Joe rose and said, "I guess I'd better get on my way.  I have to make some arrangements before we head out tomorrow.  Thanks again, Amanda, for letting me take the boys tomorrow.  We'll only be gone until the weekend.  I know my Mom and Dad are going to be so excited.  Say, why don't you come with us?  Then you won't be here by all yourself."

Amanda smiled sweetly at him but said, "No, I don't think that's a very good idea.  I'll be fine.  You tell your parents Merry Christmas for me."

"Okay.  I..ah.. guess I'd better go.  Thanks again, Amanda.  I'll see you tomorrow."  He leaned forward and lightly hugged her kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Joe," she said as she watched him walk to his car and drive away.  She walked into the den where she found Lee looking over the Christmas tree.  Seeing him in her living room with the mother and children upstairs on Christmas Eve gave her a feeling of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.  That feeling was even able to temporarily push away the feelings of gloom she felt at the thought of spending Christmas away from her family.

Silently creeping into the den, she wrapped her arms around Lee startling him.  "What are you studying so intently?" she asked hugging him tightly.

He smiled and pulled her to him, her back to his front, and gathered her in his arms.  Resting his chin upon her head, he simply held her.  After a few moments, he answered, "Your family history."

She laughed, "What?"

He began to rock her slowly in his arms as he explained.  "Phillip told me about the tree pointing out each special ornament and what it means.  He said your mother told him it was like having your own family tree."

"Hmm.  I guess I never thought of it that way.  There are some pretty old ornaments on this tree."  Her eyes began to mist as she tenderly fingered one.  "My daddy gave this one to me the Christmas before he died.  It's always been on of my favorites," she said softly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry.  I'm sorry," he apologized as he nuzzled her neck.

She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly.  "I'm not sad, not really.  Christmas always makes me cry.  It's just the remembering, that's all."  She buried her face in his neck let his strength wash over her.  "Do you know how much it means to me that you are here, standing in my family room on Christmas Eve?"  Her eyes were filled with tears.

Lee felt his eyes mist as well as he looked down at her.  Quietly, he answered, "Yeah, I think I do.  I want to thank you for inviting me this evening.  This has been a very special evening for me.  It's been a long time since I took part in a family Christmas.  Thank you for the pleasure."

He slowly leaned forward and caressed her lips.  It was a soft, gentle kiss, non-demanding, not deeply passionate.  Just a simple kiss shared by two people in love.  When the kiss finally ended, she laid her head on his shoulder and they stood holding each other, staring at the tree.

The clock striking eleven thirty broke the spell and they stepped back from each other.  "I..um..I guess I'd better go.  You have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah," she answered without much holiday cheer.  "Christmases as the King household are pretty hectic."  She was tempted to ask him once again to join them for Christmas dinner tomorrow but he had already turned down her invitation.  She knew the holidays were a painful time for him so she didn't want to push it.  And heaven only knew that a double dose of the Spenser sisters could try any man's patience.

"Right."  He leaned forward and kissed her.  When he opened his eyes, the look of sadness on her face surprised him.  Not knowing why or what to do for her, he simply said, "Uh..good night.  I love you."  He couldn't resist the urge to plant one more kiss on her cheek.

"Nite, Lee and I love you too," she said as she watched him go.  Closing the door, she felt the tight hold she had held on her emotions give way.  She slid down the door and crumpled to the floor as tears ran down her face.  'Some Christmas this is going to be'

Reluctantly she rose, turned off the Christmas lights and headed up stairs.  As she got ready for bed, she gave herself a pep talk.  'Okay, Amanda, enough feeling sorry for yourself.  You're a big girl.  You can spend a day alone.  Why, there are times when you'd give anything to have a day to yourself.  And besides, it won't be all day.  Mother and Aunt Lillian aren't leaving until four and Joe said he would pick the boys up at five.  So you'll still have most of the day with your family.'

After hearing her pep talk, she began to feel a little better.  She climbed into bed, snuggled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of town, Lee was having a difficult time falling asleep.  Every time he closed his eyes, he only saw the look of sadness on Amanda's face as he was leaving.  Try as he might, he could not figure out why she seemed so unhappy.  After an hour of tossing and turning, he realized he was not going to fall asleep, so he threw back the covers and headed toward the kitchen.  He poured himself two fingers of scotch and nursed it as he stared out of his living room window at the brightly colored lights in the neighborhood.  The scotch helped him to relax and he chuckled quietly to himself.  He couldn't remember ever spending time looking at, much less admiring Christmas lights.  But this year, his whole outlook on Christmas had changed.  He was beginning to enjoy certain elements of the holidays.  And he had Amanda to thank for that.  Her love and her happiness were quite contagious and he was truly smitten.  It was at that moment he knew exactly what he wanted to do.  He wanted to be the first one to wish her a Merry Christmas on Christmas Day.

Dressing quickly, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  He was almost to the vette when he realized he'd once again left her present inside.  He ran back to get it and then headed to Arlington.  During the drive, he formed his plan.  This was not a night for climbing the trellis.  Instead, he'd enter through the back door, creep quietly up the stairs and enter her bedroom.  Once inside, he's gently wake her and wish her Merry Christmas.

His plan worked like a charm except for one brief moment of panic when he turned the doorknob of her bedroom door.  What if Dotty or Aunt Lillian were sleeping in her room?  That would be more of a surprise than any of them could take.  Suddenly he remembered Phillip saying something about helping his dad bring the roll-a-way down from the attic and put it in Dotty's room.

Well, he had come this far so he decided to risk it.  He let himself in Amanda's room and walked noiselessly to the side of her bed.  The bright December moon shone in her window casting a silvery glow.  His heart melted at the side of her – her chocolate curls fanned about the pillow, her long lashes resting on her pale cheeks.  She was a sight to behold and he froze just simply watching her sleep.

As if she sensed a presence in her room, Amanda shifted and rolled slightly to her back.  Her movement caused Lee to take a step closer.  He knelt beside her bed and reached out and lightly brushed her hair from her face.

"Manda," he softly whispered.

"Mmmm."

Gently he shook her shoulder.  "Amanda, it's me, Lee.  Come on wake up."

She stretched and mumbled, "Phillip, go back to bed.  It's too early to be up."

Lee chuckled and shook her a little more.

"Amanda, open you eyes.  It's Lee."

The sound of his voice finally broke through her sleep and she suddenly opened her eyes.  She gasped in fright at the sight before her until her eyes adjusted to the moonlight streaming into her room and recognition dawned.

"Lee, what are you doing here?  Is something wrong?  Did Mr. Melrose send you?  Did something come up?"

Lee marveled at her ability to rattle off questions while still half asleep.  "Shhh," he gently admonished.  "Nothing is wrong.  I just…well, I…"  He suddenly felt embarrassed with his desire to be the first one to wish her Merry Christmas.  Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, puffing out his cheeks.

"Lee?"  Amanda sat up in bed and shook her hair.

He smiled at her and reached out to take her hands in his.  Giving them a gentle squeeze he said, "Well, I guess it seems kind of silly now, but, I wanted to be the first one to wish you Merry Christmas on Christmas Day."

She chuckled and looked over at her bedside clock, which read 2:37 a.m.  "Well?"

"Merry Christmas, Amanda."

"Merry Christmas, Lee.  And I don't think it's silly at all," she said as she caressed his cheek.  "In fact, I think it's very sweet."  She leaned forward to kiss him.  "Thank you."

"I also brought your gift," he said as he fished a small package from his coat pocket.  "I wanted you to have it for Christmas."  Now he was feeling awkward.  "Uh..listen, I'm sorry I woke you.  I should be going before…." 

She took the package he held out to her.  Realizing her state of dress and feeling somewhat embarrassed she said, "No, don't go.  I'm glad you came by.  Why don't you go downstairs and I'll meet you in a few minutes?"

"Okay," he whispered and headed back downstairs, stopping first to make sure the hallway was clear.  Once he was downstairs, he turned on the Christmas lights and sat down on the sofa.

Soon Amanda joined him.  "I really am glad you came by, even if it is almost three.  It's kind of nice spending a little quiet time with you."

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  "There's nothing I like better than being with you."  They sat that way for several moments until Amanda shivered.  "Hey, you cold?"

"Just a little," she said as she snuggled deeper against his chest.

He reached for the afghan on the back of the sofa and spread it over her.  He tucked it in all around her and then wrapped his arms around her.  "Better?"

"Umm hmm."

After several minutes he asked, "Hey, why don't you open your present?"

"Okay, but you have to open yours, too."

"I thought you said my gift was at the Q-Bureau."

"Well, your real gift is.  This is a special gift that needs to stay here," she said as she handed him a small package.

"A special gift…for me…that needs to stay here?"

"Go on..open it."

"No, you first."

Amanda tore open the wrappings to find a beautiful pair of ruby earrings.  "Oh my gosh!  Oh, Lee, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Thank you."  She drew his head down to hers and kissed him soundly.  "Okay, now you."

Lee could help but sneak one more kiss before opening his present.  When he tore away the wrappings, he found a Christmas ornament – a miniature train.  He was speechless.

Amanda took it from him, got up and hung it on the tree.  "That's why it has to stay here.  It's a part of our special family tree."  She then settled back down beside him.

"It's..I.."  He shook his head trying to clear his jumbled thoughts.  "I don't know what to say.  I can't even begin to tell you what that means to me.  Oh, Amanda, you have given me so much..more than you'll ever know.  I love you so much."  He kissed her again trying to show her with his kiss how much she meant to him.  "You've made believe again in Christmas.  You and your family.  Even though we may not be able to share our relationship with them, they have opened the hearts to me…just like you did.  How can I ever repay you for that?"

"Lee," she said as she gently caressed his cheek, "you don't have to repay me..just love me.  That's all I'll ever ask.

"I do, Amanda, with every breath I take..with every beat of my heart."  They kissed once again and held each other tightly.

Once again the chiming of the clock seemed to break the spell.  "It's very late.  I should be going so you can get back in bed."

She clutched his arm and pleaded, "No, not yet.  Stay a little longer, please?  I need you here tonight."

They were silent for a bit enjoying the twinkling of the lights.  Lee heard the desperation in her voice and suddenly remembered how sad she looked earlier in the evening.

"Manda, you okay?  You seemed upset earlier this evening."

She didn't answer.

He decided to try again.  "Ah..did I ..do..something to upset you?"

Again, she didn't answer but shook her head no.

Relived he wasn't the cause of the problem, he asked, "Was it the boys or your mother and aunt squabbling?"

Another negative shake.

Lee sighed deeply.  She seemed to be withdrawing and he wanted to help her.  "Did Joe say something to upset you?" he asked.

She fisted his shirt in her hand but didn't say anything.  "Amanda?" he said as he gently lifted her face to his.  It was then he could see the silent tears running down her face.  "Oh Amanda," he said as he gathered her onto his lap.  "What happened?"  At that moment he was so concerned for her that he forget to be angry with Joe.

Amanda sniffled a few times, kneading his shirt, trying to force the words past the lump in her throat.  Amidst the tears, the sniffles, and a few hiccups, she told him about Joe and the boys and that she would be alone on Christmas for the first time in her life.  When she finished, she buried her face in his neck and simply let him hold her while she cried.

He knew how she felt.  In that very moment, he was transported back in time to the Christmas after his parents' death.  He was a frightened little boy who felt all alone in the world.  He wanted nothing more than to take away her pain.  No one should feel alone on Christmas.  But what could he do?   He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear until she stopped crying.

He knew he would do what ever it took to see a smile once again on her face.  Curling his finger under her chin, he raised her head, forcing her to look at him.  "Hey," he said softly as he began to kiss away her tears.  "I know someone who would love to spend Christmas with you."

She sniffled and hiccupped.  "You d..d..do?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind spending Christmas with an old Scrooge.  You see this guy hasn't had much reason to celebrate Christmas…until now.  So he's going to need a lot of coaching to bring him up to speed.  He hasn't had a normal Christmas in a long, long time.  Think you can do it?"

She was beginning to feel much better now realizing the implications of Lee's words.

"Scrooge, huh.  That sounds like a pretty tough nut to crack.  How will I know him?"

"Well," rubbing his chin, he said, "he's about six two, is incredibly handsome, has hazel eyes, two charming dimples, I'm told, and he's madly in love with a beautiful brunette."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Lee.  I'd love to share a normal Christmas with you."  She kissed him and relaxed in his arms.  It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms.

Lee was content to hold her and he too drifted off to sleep.  Two normal people sharing a tender moment.

The clock struck five waking Lee.  Amanda was still asleep in his arms.  He knew he needed to leave her house before the boys woke up.  He picked her up and carried her upstairs and put her to bed.  She didn't waken but smiled sweetly when he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  Covering her, he watched as she snuggled into the bed.

Turning toward the door to leave, he looked back at her and said, "Happy Christmas to all and to all a goodnight."


End file.
